


生长痛

by KC1002FJ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:55:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KC1002FJ/pseuds/KC1002FJ
Relationships: 金珉奎/全圆佑 - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	生长痛

C1  
是权顺荣先给金珉奎打的电话。

权顺荣说，喂，珉奎。金珉奎这边刚结束拍摄回到休息室，妆都没卸。他把手机夹在颈窝里，一边拆开腰间的系绳一边问：顺荣哥？权顺荣说你最近是不是很忙啊，怎么群聊里也见不到你，圆佑病了，刚刚我在群里问，除了知秀哥和胜宽不在首尔，俊辉和明浩在中国外，其他人打算一起去医院看看圆佑，你现在在首尔吗？金珉奎一愣：圆佑哥？  
是啊，他的肠胃不是一直不太好。权顺荣嘟囔着：住院了，不知道严不严重，你小子到底来不来啊？

挂了电话后的金珉奎有点恍恍惚惚的，好久没人跟他提起“圆佑哥”，他也好久没有跟前队友通过电话。衣服解到一半金珉奎就去捞手机，未读的群聊消息果然99+。他最近固定了一个综艺，美食类的，剧组和电视台两头跑，本就够忙了还要开会记台本备食谱，连觉都不怎么睡。金珉奎给自己找好理由，点进群聊发现是净汉哥在发言，再往上翻，顺荣哥已经给了地址。  
金珉奎挠了挠头，发了一条：怎么会生病？  
群聊寂静三秒，成员们一个一个蹦出来，“珉奎你死哪去了”“你小子终于来了”“还以为大忙人不愿意搭理我们了”，搞的金珉奎好惶恐，噼里啪啦打字说自己太忙碌，无暇看群消息，这话还没发出去，就看到知勋哥发了一条：好像又吃坏了东西，圆佑。  
吃坏东西怎么还会住院？  
不知道啊，好像是有点严重吧。权顺荣说：珉奎，不忙的话下午来看看。金珉奎回想了下下午的行程，他四点多有一个会要开，估计不会在医院呆很久。金珉奎应下，换好衣服去找经纪人商议自己中午就不在演播厅休息了，他要回家一趟。经纪人说回家太麻烦，一会直接在这边出发了。金珉奎只能说自己有事，稍后会准时到达的。他从演播厅出来，去停车场的路上翻了翻全圆佑在群里的发言，好像也没怎么说过话。自己跟全圆佑已经小半年没见，怎么再见面就听到他生病的消息？金珉奎稍微有点不悦，他把自己塞进车内，又掏出手机确认了一下医院的地址。

三月初的时候金珉奎去参加电视台的一个试播节目，节目本身并无多大意思，无非挑了几档当下热门的吃播综艺乱七八糟的塞进一个剧本。金珉奎坐在后面沙发上脸笑的都要僵硬，又冷不防被主持Cue大显一番身手。结束后金珉奎腰酸背痛的想我这是录节目来了还是当厨师来了。他想起演播厅外簇拥的粉丝团，还是跟经纪人打了声招呼去后台补妆——金珉奎看着卫生间镜子里的脸抑制住想要拧开水龙头狂洗一把脸的冲动，最终还是只洗了洗手出门，正对上迎面而来的全圆佑。  
即使解散换了公司，首尔这么大点儿地方几个电视台来回跑还是能碰上全圆佑几面。他上个月还在拼盘演唱会的后台碰见他。当时首尔并没有什么回暖的迹象，尤其是全圆佑这个怕冷的哥，把自己塞在连脚踝都看不到的长款羽绒服里，头发也没打理，全都贴在额头。没记错的话全圆佑当时是与同公司的前辈出了合作曲来电视台准备录制，金珉奎过去打了个招呼，全圆佑疑惑的一抬眼，见是金珉奎后才惊喜似的唤了一声珉奎君。  
金珉奎心中膈应了一下，也喊了一声：圆佑哥。  
你来录节目吗？全圆佑问。他还因为冷正有一下没一下的跺着脚，可脸上表情却淡淡，仿佛刚才的惊喜都是错觉。金珉奎还未反应，跟着应声：嗯……他把尾音拖长，却找不到接下一句话的理由。他想问问“哥你现在冷吗”，推敲半天还是没问出口。就也硬冷冷的挤出一句：哥的录制顺序排在第几个？全圆佑挠挠乱七八糟的头发，回复的很快：我现在这个样子你还看不出来？当然还早。  
唔。金珉奎噎住，他早该知道自己跟全圆佑的对话又要不欢而散，还不如匆匆寒暄几句离场。全圆佑面无表情的看着他，说：珉奎君。金珉奎还在想用什么做结束语，一听他用敬语叫自己又觉得生冷又刻意，也没给出好脸色的说：圆佑哥，我走了。

这么一想，自己真的好久都没见过圆佑哥了。托上次见面的福，他想到全圆佑就记起自己在他面前稍显丢脸狼狈的无语模样，这导致他对全圆佑带了几分记恨，故意不去关注他最近上了什么综艺，拍了什么戏，出了什么作品。他们现在不过是被同样一个“seventeen成员”的关系牵连着，除此之外什么都没有，比起同在首尔的圆佑，他还是跟远在中国发展的徐明浩联系得更密切。金珉奎推开病房的门，本以为会看到全圆佑躺在床上虚虚弱弱输液的画面，那样的话自己说不定还会嘘寒问暖几句，谁知腿还没迈进去就听到全圆佑和崔胜澈手机游戏噼里啪啦的战斗声响，这二人一个坐在病床，一个坐在开了地暖的地砖上，手舞足蹈，慷慨激昂，手指上下翻飞地激情对战。

诶，珉奎哥你来啦。  
是李灿，他让金珉奎先找地坐下，又去给金珉奎拿吃的：刚刚走了几个，还以为你不来了。  
我一会就要走。金珉奎苦笑了下，视线又落在不远处的全圆佑身上。全圆佑还是瘦巴巴的，袖子堪堪地挂在那两条细瘦的手腕上。他头发也乱，脸上戴了眼镜，似乎还不知道有人来了，看都没看他一眼。金珉奎往嘴里塞了一瓣橘子，听见权顺荣用手拨弄了一下全圆佑：珉奎来了。  
来了啊。全圆佑抬头看了一眼金珉奎。

金珉奎点点头，心里却有点儿冒火。看来病情并不严重，干嘛搞这么大阵仗麻烦别人来医院看望。金珉奎难得慢条斯理地将一个橘子吃完，全圆佑终于打完了游戏，因为赢了还差点从床上跳下来绕着崔胜澈跑圈，但他还挂着水，没法乱动，就只能张开双臂欢呼。崔胜澈气得把帽子扔在地上，正要发作，立刻被李灿塞了瓣橘子在嘴里：哥消气哥消气。  
我看你一点病也没有。权顺荣也忍不住了：医生不是说不让你玩手机吗。全圆佑兴奋过了，缓慢地别过头看权顺荣：本来就没大事，你还把他们都叫过来。  
这不是担心你吗担心你！权顺荣恨铁不成钢地用手指点了一下全圆佑的头顶：算了，看你没事我就放心了。改天再来看你，我有事先回去了。  
不送了。全圆佑说罢拎起被单往床上一躺。  
金珉奎挠挠脸，觉得自己也该走了。可他到这儿之后还没说话，现在就走有些太不礼貌了。他靠近了点，坐在床边的椅子上叫他：圆佑哥。  
珉奎。全圆佑刚把眼镜摘了，虚着眼睛看他：不忙？  
怎么上来就阴阳怪气地问我忙不忙？金珉奎强忍怒火：今天不叫我珉奎君了？  
全圆佑怪异地看着他，然后忽然笑了：你要是想听我现在就叫。  
这哥真是……金珉奎嘟囔着，崔胜澈在一边笑，说我们珉奎又吃瘪咯。金珉奎一点也不觉得好笑，但他还是笑了笑，然后作势要走。全圆佑也没留他，自然地对他摆摆手。金珉奎走之前又往窗户里面看了一眼，全圆佑闭着眼，很安稳的样子。他睡觉时倒变得很乖，有点像个病人。金珉奎的心脏莫名揪了一下，他在这时又觉得庆幸。  
……幸好如他所说，病情并不严重。

金珉奎还没走到停车场，就接到经纪人的电话，说是事态紧急，让他赶紧去公司一趟。金珉奎一头雾水，刚到达公司就看到经纪人急哄哄地迎上来，问金珉奎前天拍完戏后去了哪。  
金珉奎早忘了，还是想了一会才想起来：好像去吃饭了。  
经纪人惊诧半秒，抖抖索索地掏出手机，他低头使劲划了几下，然后把一张模糊不清的，与女人地暧昧合照怼在金珉奎的脸前。

这叫去吃饭了？经纪人怒道。

#2  
他们只能躲在没有队友的宿舍房间里黏糊一会。未成年时期的小孩做什么事都莽莽撞撞，加上二人又是初尝性事，对于对方身体的探索远远不能在短短的十几分钟内结束，直到听到门外有人喊他们其中一人的名字，甚至马上就要敲开房门闯入时才舍得把完全贴合在一起的滚烫身体分开。组合出道后几乎没有了可以理直气壮被浪费掉的时间，金珉奎对此感到遗憾，他觉得全圆佑应该也是，于是每每逮到略显充裕的练习之外的时间，他总要跑到全圆佑的床上去摸他。摸他的头发，摸他的脸，摸他的肩膀，还有没什么肉的肚子。  
他抱着全圆佑，用手摸摸他硬邦邦的后背。全圆佑刚刚在他怀里高潮了一次，眼镜被他甩在地上，细看镜片上还沾着几滴透明的眼泪。金珉奎以前觉得全圆佑极少示弱，只有在这时才最温顺最听话，最像他理想中的类型。他顺着全圆佑的头发吻到全圆佑的脖子，小声诱哄着：哥……我们再来一次吧。全圆佑没说话，像是默认一样的搂住金珉奎的身体。没有哪位青春期的孩子可以拒绝高潮带来的快感，尤其是对于每天专注于训练，几乎与社交断绝一切关系的，长得好看的练习生们。  
因为长得好看，所以在某些事情上不用过分纠结性别。他们这样做维持了近一年，起初只是接吻，抚摸，或者给对方撸管，后来会像男女交配似的在身体中抽插，做得好的话比撸管要爽多了。金珉奎虽不知这属于什么关系，但他目前还没有想刨根究底的打算。非精虫上脑时段，他可以把圆佑哥当作比其他人更加亲密一些的队友看待，圆佑哥似乎对自己也很好，可能是自己做的好吧，圆佑哥常小声夸他做的好。

出道并没有想象中顺遂，但好在也算是正在经历愉快充实的新人期。他很惊喜自己跟全圆佑的couple很受粉丝喜欢，跟全圆佑做爱时就更显理直气壮。因为本就关系好，他一直把这件事当作愉悦的事，幸福的事，没有负担和忧虑的事。但圆佑哥似乎不这样想，他渐渐没之前那样配合，在镜头前也不愿再如曾经一样亲密。出道几个月后的某个秋日夜晚，金珉奎抱着全圆佑，他去摸全圆佑的睫毛，觉得他现在像沾了秋雾的玻璃一样脆，这期间心中升腾起来的某些感觉是什么，他不知道，只觉得不做爱，这样抱着似乎也挺好。

全圆佑睁开眼，他声音很低，比平时还要低。这样说话时就使难得感性起来的金珉奎轰然清醒，他放下骚扰全圆佑睫毛的手掌，凑过耳朵：哥说什么？  
我说——我们还要继续这样吗？全圆佑问，他虽然声音低，听上去还有些威严意味，实际上也迷茫的很。  
什么意思？金珉奎道：哪样？  
就是…全圆佑指指金珉奎，又指指自己：现在这样。  
啊……金珉奎说：不会被人发现的。  
全圆佑只是盯着他。金珉奎看了他一会儿，有些不寒而栗地，急急地问道：  
哥不喜欢这样了吗？

我怕……  
全圆佑哽了一下，躲避视线放缓语调：我怕你会喜欢上我。  
金珉奎一愣，笑着蹭蹭全圆佑的头发，他这句话是针对于全圆佑的条件反射：不会，哥觉得害怕吗？他明显感觉到全圆佑的身体狠狠抖了一下，再对上眼睛时全圆佑就露出金珉奎熟悉又不太熟悉的某种表情。这种表情在金珉奎刚入社，跟全圆佑不太熟的时候经常在他脸上看到，他现在对待自己一向保持着温和，甚至是温柔的态度，忽然又露出这种冷酷的神色，金珉奎当然不习惯。他眨眨眼，问：哥？  
没事。全圆佑说：不会就好。

这是金珉奎记忆中，自己跟全圆佑的最后一次亲密。他们那时正值回归期，又要准备几个年末舞台，每个人都忙得喘不过气，待到金珉奎反应过来，他们已经要去海岛上录制除去出道战之外属于他们的第一个团体综艺。这时的全圆佑对待金珉奎的态度已经不似以前那样柔软，总是硬冷冷地，漠不关心地，马马虎虎地无视过去。有队友看不下去提醒一番，他也只是露出看似非常无害的笑容来：诶咦，开玩笑的嘛。  
是这样吗？金珉奎隐隐觉得不是，但每次又都是被全圆佑糊弄过去，也跟着把虎牙露出来。

他们绕着海岛散步。全圆佑本来不愿出门，崔胜澈说我们明天就要走了，大家再感受感受，留恋留恋，思考一下回去要做些什么，似乎下一秒就要让他们一人书写一篇心得上交。他硬是把全圆佑从被窝里抓了出来，金珉奎在一旁嘟囔：哥怕冷，不去就算了。崔胜澈说不能惯着他，团体活动不能缺席，别人都去怎么……他这句话还没说完，全圆佑就面无表情地去提裤子：知道了。  
海风很冷，岸边飘散着潮湿的鱼腥味，后方的几户人家似乎在做晚饭，袅袅炊烟模糊灯光，雾蒙蒙的后山很有烟火气。权顺荣觉得氛围很好，拜托工作人员帮他们在海边拍张合照。金珉奎正巧站在全圆佑身边，就习惯性的去揽全圆佑的肩膀。全圆佑愣了下，然后扭过身子避开。这个动作正巧被前方回头招呼成员的徐明浩看到，他有些尴尬地回过头。有风把全圆佑的额发吹起来，金珉奎看到他耳朵上那颗小小的痣，忽然觉得自己跟圆佑的距离被拉得很远，他们之间再也不能像从前一样保持平衡，而在这一瞬间变成两个不太熟普通队友——好像其中一方是刚刚空降新成员，或者变成语言不通的外国人，总之再不能看出他们是相互陪伴几年的关系，需把握分寸切忌逾越。

全圆佑似乎发现金珉奎在看着他，笑道：怎么不看镜头。  
圆佑哥。金珉奎叫了他一声，有些可怜地，疑惑地：……圆佑哥。  
怎么了？全圆佑这才来了一点兴趣，他凑过来，揶揄笑道：不会生气了吧？诶咦，开玩笑的嘛。

C3  
金珉奎被公司停了工作，天天闲赋在家——实际上也没有那么闲，金珉奎被权顺荣安排了任务，每天去给家附近医院的全圆佑送一次饭。金珉奎只觉得荒唐，圆佑哥得的不是胃病吗我怎么知道他能吃什么不能吃什么，而且，关我什么事啊我还要伺候他，伯父伯母不在首尔吗？  
伯父在昌源，伯母在这边。权顺荣道：但是他们年纪都很大了嘛。  
弟弟呢？  
弟弟在工作！权顺荣在电话里叽叽喳喳：实话说吧，其实是圆佑让我拜托你的，但他拉不下脸——你又不是不清楚他的脾气。  
啊？金珉奎这下真的是满头问号，自己因为绯闻无法正常活动，圆佑这家伙不应该躲在被子里偷偷笑才对：他拜托你，怎么可能？  
他说你闲着也是闲着，离得又近。  
……我很忙的！  
哈哈哈。权顺荣干笑了几声：不过你不要跟他提。  
我还没答应。金珉奎没好气道：不过顺荣哥，圆佑哥为什么现在还没出院？

电话中陷入长久沉默，金珉奎等得有点心焦：  
顺荣哥？  
他的病……权顺荣过了好一会儿才说：需要慢慢调养，暂时不能出院。  
金珉奎被他的语气搞的心慌，不由得深呼吸了一次，确认道：只是慢慢调养吗？  
嗯。权顺荣沉声道：他身体本就不好，前几年又实在太辛苦，反正医生是这么跟我说的，你如果能帮忙的话就照顾一下吧，首尔只有伯母在，又不能时时刻刻都陪着他。金珉奎挂断电话，他实在想不通圆佑的病为何被权顺荣托付给自己这么一个外人，但从地理位置上看自己公寓的位置的确得天独厚了。  
金珉奎叹气，就当是给自己积德了。

起初全圆佑还会嘴硬两句，说我让妈妈来就可以，不用麻烦你。久而久之也就默认金珉奎每天往这边跑一趟，权顺荣偶尔来看他，还说珉奎果然还是那个善良又能干的珉奎哈哈，圆佑状态似乎好了很多呢。全圆佑说饭做得再好有什么用，每次打游戏都输的很惨，没过一会儿就不玩了，娇气。  
我本来就打游戏就打不过你……！金珉奎嘟囔着，转脸去看顺荣哥口中全圆佑的状态。他似乎一直这样，从自己认识他时就一直这样，不说话的时候病怏怏的。但是现在因为病更瘦了，又变回出道前那个薄薄的小纸片儿人，病怏怏的小纸片儿。他每天送过饭就走，也察觉不出他到底哪里不适，至少自己在这里时，他从来没有喊过难受喊过痛。  
看来真的是需要慢慢调理的病吗？金珉奎看他跟对面权顺荣聊天，眼睛有一搭没一搭地往自己的方向看。金珉奎莫名其妙，站起来问：你在说我坏话吗？  
全圆佑给吓了一跳，然后不屑道：谁要说你坏话。  
说你做得不错。权顺荣赶紧帮腔。  
你应该发工钱。金珉奎咬牙切齿：我是仆人吗！  
哈哈哈。全圆佑被金珉奎逗笑了：不想做了可以走。

金珉奎满肚子的话又被堵回去，他重新坐下，兢兢业业地着手里的苹果，一边削一边抱怨：哥真是的，我走了你是不是就开心了。全圆佑好像注意到这句话，他看了金珉奎一眼，然后向他讨要已经削好的苹果。  
也给我一块。权顺荣腆着脸凑过来。  
金珉奎气死了：我本来想留一半给自己吃的……他抬头看到对面两个哥哥的得意嘴脸，心想忙内无论在什么时候都过得好惨，他不得不由衷同情起小自己两岁的弟弟李灿来。权顺荣走了之后，金珉奎怕全圆佑又捞着他打游戏，找个借口就想溜。全圆佑躺在床上，他穿着病号服，五官被帘子外的阳光晒得发白，瞳孔变成浅褐色，嘴唇也变得毫无血色了。他的脸在这一瞬变得很透明，整个人都飘渺起来。金珉奎一愣，犹犹豫豫地喊他：圆佑哥。  
珉奎？全圆佑说：你还没走啊？  
怎么一说话就让人不悦！金珉奎忍气吞声：那我走了。  
他刚走两步，又回过头来看他。他没想到全圆佑正盯着自己的背影看，眼睛对上的那一瞬间二人都有些尴尬地收敛神色，这一眼没什么意义，就连金珉奎都被吓到。他诚惶诚恐地问：哥？全圆佑“唔”了一声，重新叫他的名字：珉奎。

陪我出去走走吧。  
他说，语气也很自然。金珉奎捏了捏自己的手掌，又看到全圆佑问：忘记问你方不方便。他态度变得好和善，搞的金珉奎很不自在。明明拒绝的话都已经到嘴边，张开嘴确实无奈语气：好啊。  
医院的走廊内很安静，也许是今天阳光很好，窗户处的人比往常要多。全圆佑走路很慢，还是像往常一样跟在金珉奎后面，金珉奎走几步就要回头看看他，然后佯装不耐地催促：走快点。  
我是病人。全圆佑笑起来，有些奸诈地用这句话来压他：不帮忙扶着就算了，难道我还能像你一样飞速跑下楼梯吗？  
你少来。金珉奎伸手抓住全圆佑的手腕，他嘴上是这么说，却已经很听话的去搀扶摇摇摆摆走路的哥哥。可能是太久没出门了，所以走路这样不平稳吗？金珉奎抿抿嘴，见一声不吭低下头去的去的全圆佑，道：用我背你吗？  
不用。全圆佑说：我可以走路，慢一点就好。  
金珉奎就扶着他慢慢向前走。他一直被说是个急切性子，也在年轻时无法理解像圆佑哥这样慢吞吞的性格是怎么活下来的，现在倒是借着帮忙名分体验一把，也没有什么特殊感觉。也许是生病这件事让全圆佑变得温顺许多，近些日子也没有像金珉奎想象中那样得理不饶人，他可以像未出道前一样，安稳又沉静地与金珉奎肩并肩挨着，看似沉默实则是在无声交流。他们共同经历过的十代时光很短暂很珍贵，虽然早就没什么必要，但金珉奎偶尔还会拿出来追忆缅怀一番。这样全圆佑在他心里还是那个爱开玩笑却又柔顺的哥哥，他会觉得全圆佑没有那么讨厌。  
真奇怪，明明以前还觉得，自己永远不会讨厌圆佑哥。

金珉奎叹口气，将双手搭在护栏上俯瞰首尔城。全圆佑冷不丁地问：你谈恋爱了？  
什么啊。金珉奎猜到他是在讲之前那件事：你是不是早就想问了。  
你每天走得那么快，也不愿跟我打游戏。全圆佑居然承认：我也一直找不到机会问你。

也许是全圆佑神情有些认真，金珉奎这才放下戒备，答道：不是。  
拍完戏后她约我去吃饭，本说好还有别人，结果到达之后发现只有我一个。金珉奎坦白道：我不好意思马上就走，吃了一会儿说有事先回去，结果她贴过来抓我的手，不知怎么就被拍到了。  
说完后金珉奎还如释重负地吐出一口气，他很开心，自己已经很久没有这样事无巨细地将自己的生活跟曾经最亲近的哥哥袒露。谁知全圆佑脸色一变，挑起眉毛揶揄道：那看来你最近很红啊，女人们都来倒贴你。  
……哥。金珉奎又黑线道：我不是在炫耀啊。  
我知道，我知道，哈哈哈。全圆佑畅快地笑了几声：那你怎么办，最近没有工作吗？  
嗯，现役女团成员的孩子怎么可以谈恋爱，我又大她很多岁。金珉奎嘟囔：最近就当是休息吧。  
嗯。全圆佑说：那……最近不要上网。  
你这是在关心我吗？金珉奎觉得好笑。  
你说是那就是吧。全圆佑说：我们回去吧。  
这么快？金珉奎道：不舒服吗？  
不是，是风太大了。全圆佑揉揉眼睛：我很冷。  
知道了。金珉奎腹诽全圆佑果然还是怕冷，出于人道主义，善良的金珉奎把外套脱下来搭在全圆佑的肩膀上。全圆佑有些慌张似的，扭头瞥了他一眼后又迅速转过脸：没关系的。  
有关系的。金珉奎面不改色地回复，却又在续下的话语中带了一点点难以察觉的羞赧：……圆佑哥。  
嗯？  
现在不会冷了。

他习惯性地用手调整了下外套后方衣领的位置，手指拂过他的柔软后颈。这种下意识的动作金珉奎已经很多年没有做过。他与他的圆佑哥已经阔别太久，他们真的有在努力长成大人。

所以……  
所以。

走吧。  
没有人叹气，金珉奎窃喜着牵住全圆佑的手腕。

#4   
“暂时就不要活动了，好好休养吧。“  
全圆佑躺在床上输吊瓶，之前腹部的剧烈疼痛让他赶紧自己似乎从鬼门关溜了一遭回来。有几个成员和工作人员围在病床旁看他，金珉奎坐在一旁，无意识地咬着嘴唇。室外天色亮起，明显已是早上，工作人员遣散成员让他们先去吃饭练习，晚点再来看望圆佑。  
全圆佑还没醒，很安稳地昏睡着。金珉奎走之前又回头确认了下，看到全圆佑的睫毛轻轻颤动。没死。他才稍微放下了心，跟着人群离开。

出道一年后的夏天他们仍加紧脚步准备回归中，金珉奎还是坚持天天做饭让工作人员给全圆佑送去——是崔胜澈提议的。他在这件事上更像是被迫，实际金珉奎也并未推拒什么。他们在照顾全圆佑这一点上都达成共识，即使金珉奎总觉得自己跟全圆佑的关系正在恶化，不是互相讨厌，而是逐渐变得没有感觉，没有所谓。  
这才是让金珉奎感到最难过的地方。

有一天练习到很晚，他在宿舍做了饭再送到医院时已经很晚，全圆佑戴着眼镜倚在床上看书。他最近好像可以利用大量的休养时间进行阅读，灯光暗暗，窗帘被风吹得很高，床上的凉被堆在一旁，露出他细瘦的一截脚踝和干巴巴的腿肚。这是他第一次要求单独来医院给圆佑哥送饭，刚刚在路上还暗骂自己是不是脑子坏掉，直到亲眼见到全圆佑时，大脑终于只被“怎么可以这么瘦“这一句话所占领。

哥要把这些都吃光。金珉奎说：我熬了很久的粥。  
谢谢。全圆佑放下书本。  
哥。  
嗯？

全圆佑刚要去拿勺子，就被忽然坐下来的金珉奎拉住了手。盛夏季节人的体温都是滚烫，仿佛它是对方赤诚之心的证据——没人能拒绝这样的金珉奎，好像当事人不答应他就会流眼泪。他诚挚地，讨好地用大拇指按了按全圆佑的手掌，哑着声音说：  
哥快点好起来好不好。

他还不敢看全圆佑，兀自低头真情流露一番，直到察觉丢脸回神之后，才看到俯视着自己的全圆佑似乎也有那么一刹那的失神，或者说，是金珉奎使得他久违地动情起来。  
他那天拉着全圆佑的手，伏在床边跟他说了好久的话。大事小事，重要的事与不重要的事，与他们有关或与他们无关的事，他说了好久，他本来就有那么一点点地唠叨。  
最后全圆佑摸摸金珉奎的头发，叫他名字。他很久没用这种语气喊过他。  
珉奎啊，全圆佑叹口气，温柔道：辛苦了。

金珉奎真的要流出一滴眼泪来。

他们度过了短暂又辛苦的新人期。团体成绩不错，每次回归相较上次都有一定程度的进步，他们逐渐转变风格，随着年龄增长愈发成熟。金珉奎和全圆佑也不再像之前一样过于针锋相对，他们在队内分别拥有可以倾听烦恼共享快乐的第二选择。他们现在是普通队友。  
偶尔喜欢，偶尔心软，但那都是偶尔。他们没时间没力气去思考不值得再去追究的问题，虽然会有些遗憾，但能如此保持关系也很好。组合出道四周年那天，金珉奎看到二人曾在录影棚拍摄出道曲时的花絮照片，全圆佑在发懵，而自己正撅着嘴一副受了委屈的模样看着全圆佑。李硕珉拿着照片哈哈笑说你俩莫不是真的在拳击场上打了一架吧，珉奎输了？  
金珉奎对着那张不明所以的照片摆手：拿开拿开！  
全圆佑也凑过来看，说珉奎的确长大了，照片里的你看上去也太小了，金珉奎没好气说你前阵子还说我有婴儿肥叫我去喝牛奶呢，你忘了吗！他把照片拿过来，放在眼前细细端详了下，自己跟全圆佑拍过很多照片，出道前的出道后的，太多太多了。出道曲拍摄时也拍了很多，还有一张自己跟圆佑哥立正罚站似的照片，现在回想起来当时对即将出道的二人要求合照的摄影师露出的尴尬状态还是挺好笑的，那时候他俩对于拍照，还不知道要摆出什么样的姿势露出什么样的神情呢。  
而现在都熟悉了，轻车熟路信手拈来了。

我的确是长大了。金珉奎指着全圆佑嘟囔：可哥不也是吗。

C5  
金珉奎的工作一直没有起色。  
他只能呆在家里，看看电视做做饭，或者与朋友聚聚餐。他只敢跟完全信任的熟人出门，之前被人摆了一道的场景他不想再重现，也尽量避免酒吧夜店这种声色场合。前些日子他去中国找明浩玩了两天，又一个人去了江南水乡旅旅游。太阳沉到地平线以下，热闹江边有渔夫正在收网，周围的人用他听不懂的语言聊天，金珉奎乐得自在。全圆佑就在这时给他发来消息：经纪人煮的饭，好难吃。  
金珉奎甩了张中午吃的烧烤照片过去：中国的美食，好好吃。  
全圆佑就不理他了。

待到金珉奎游玩归来，抑郁心情也好了大半。全圆佑坐在床上一边吃金珉奎煮的粥一边冷哼：见到明浩了，见到俊辉了吗？  
他在拍戏呢，不过最近好像有行程要来韩国。金珉奎有点酸溜溜的：想他了？  
我就问问。全圆佑说：好玩吗？  
好吃。  
……

全圆佑心绞痛：你故意的吧，明知道我吃不了东西。金珉奎摇头晃脑说等哥好了再吃嘛，等哥好了我们一起去，哥不会不想跟我去吧？但只有我才知道哪里的东西最好吃喔。全圆佑抿了抿嘴，他破天荒的没继续跟金珉奎开玩笑，而是安静地抿了勺子上的粥。气氛一下子沉下去，金珉奎眨了眨眼，小心地追问：  
哥？  
嗯。  
我们一起去旅游吧。金珉奎眨眨眼：等你身体好了。

全圆佑吞咽下口中食物：行，那就去吧。  
真的啊？  
真的啊，你这么高兴干嘛？全圆佑终于笑了：这么想和我去吗？  
才不是。金珉奎说，又看到全圆佑冷眼看他，只得认输：一点点。

金珉奎因为没事干，呆在医院的时间愈发长了起来。以前他都是只送一餐，现在差不多三餐都会送，他经常碰上全圆佑的妈妈，偶尔还能看到那个传闻中叫鲍鱼的弟弟。全圆佑本不让他一直往医院跑，金珉奎嘴上答应，第二天又早早的来了，搞得全圆佑也很无奈，金珉奎说你不高兴什么，有人陪你打游戏了你还不高兴。  
最近的全圆佑已经不打游戏了，他拿着一本书：我要接受文学的熏陶。  
你俩这是和好了啊？权顺荣啃着一只梨子，啃得汁水飞溅。金珉奎尖叫着躲远，又疑惑权顺荣刚刚吐出的这句话：我们什么时候吵架了？  
他看向全圆佑：你跟他说我们吵架了？

全圆佑难得的激动起来，他似乎害羞了，脸也发红：谁说的……！  
权顺荣回头看了全圆佑一眼，笑道：怎么可能是圆佑，不是啦——我随口问问，开个玩笑不行啊。全圆佑这才满意，又恢复面无表情的模样低下头去。金珉奎还是注意到他一抽一抽的嘴角，执着道：就是有说。  
说了没有了！权顺荣拍了金珉奎脑袋一下：好好陪你哥打游戏！  
又压榨我！金珉奎张牙舞爪：我不是人吗？  
你是圆佑的人。权顺荣开玩笑：哇，真的很配呢。全圆佑气得差点从床上冲下来飞起一脚，但他挂着水，没办法乱跑，只能恨恨地：你给我等着。  
权顺荣哈哈大笑，又拿了个梨子跑了。

顺荣哥还是没变。正在陪全圆佑看电视剧地金珉奎忽然冒出一句：尤其是跟哥在一起的时候，幼稚死了。  
全圆佑没言语。金珉奎侧头看过去，全圆佑半躺在床上，眼睛虚着。他明显还有意识，只是没什么力气说话。金珉奎以为他是懒得说话，挨过去继续说：哥，说实话，在队内你最好的朋友是不是顺荣哥。  
这不是……全圆佑一张嘴还有点哑，他清了清嗓子，用力说出话来：这不是很明显吗？  
嗯。金珉奎点点头。  
怎么了？  
没事。  
我跟知勋关系也很好。全圆佑正色起来：跟胜澈哥，也很好。  
跟净汉哥，知秀哥……全圆佑开始一个一个的数，直到他把十一个人的名字全部数了一遍。金珉奎问：为什么没有我的名字？  
全圆佑只是看着他，并不说话。  
现在陪在哥身边的人不是我吗？金珉奎也不生气，低低地笑起来：哥故意的吧？故意不念我的名字。  
因为不好。全圆佑嘴硬。  
为什么不好？金珉奎说：我也很想跟哥关系好。  
你……全圆佑张了张嘴，然后也低头笑了：以前挺好的，很久以前。  
哥也知道啊。金珉奎逗他，坏心眼地暧昧道：的确不是一般的好。  
你……全圆佑又说不出话来了。金珉奎觉得很爽，他很少怼得全圆佑这样说不出话。他去握全圆佑的手，发现全圆佑又把眼睛闭上了。他以为全圆佑要睡了，但他还不想走。他关掉电视，拉了个椅子坐在全圆佑的床边，玩他细细的手指。  
我也想跟哥关系好。他委屈地嘟囔：是真的。  
诶你。全圆佑睁开眼，很无奈地笑道：我们曾经关系真的很好吗？  
不是吗？金珉奎不悦道：我觉得算是。  
想起来了。全圆佑说：练习生的时候，你睡在我下铺，很赖床，我需要天天叫你起床。

……你越长越高，床都快盛不下你。全圆佑说：而且一起身就会撞到床板。每天都要跟胜宽一起上学，经常迟到。  
哥还记得啊。金珉奎说：你不也是，叫我起床后自己又会睡过去。  
年纪小就会爱睡觉。全圆佑说：不像现在，想睡都睡不着。

他们又沉默一会儿，全圆佑突然说：你还给我写过一封信。  
是吗？金珉奎问道，他们给成员写下的祝语和期待太多，导致他也混淆不知全圆佑说的是哪个。全圆佑似乎有些不好意思说，他吐出一口长长的气，艰难地张开嘴：练习生时期写的。  
你还假装是胜宽。全圆佑说：可是成员里没有几个人叫我全桑。  
他呼吸愈发急促，语速却缓了下去，像是费了很大的力气讲话：我一直……我一直记得……那封信，第一句话是，你好，不知道我是谁吧……  
全圆佑伸出一根手指，与金珉奎的指尖对在一起。他的手腕都在抖，人也像是被逐渐抽去精神，眨眼睛张嘴巴的动作都做的很缓慢。但这句话他没有磕磕绊绊，人也很幸福似的，一直扬着嘴角：

我想起来……他又深呼吸一次，声音变得很软弱：很久以前你也是这样……

很久以前是什么时候。金珉奎恍惚着，思绪飞回十几年前的首尔江南区。本该挤着十几个人的窄小公寓里空空荡荡，浑身滚烫的自己仰面躺在床上，而他那并不擅长照顾人的哥哥，刚刚去楼下邻居处借了一粒小小的退烧药。他拉着哥哥的手不放，说自己头好痛，哥哥毫不犹豫地回握过去，说吃了药就会好了。  
毫无安全感的自己，生了病还要颤颤巍巍地伸出一根手指，对上哥哥的指尖。指腹触碰摩擦所带来的战栗感他现在还记得，那是如同电闪雷鸣，山崩地裂，世界倾倒后产生的巨大波动。后来金珉奎才明白，那是同属于未开化的少年之间第一次类似爱情的怦然心动——萌芽起于公司练习室，起于首尔的江南区，他们共同生活了很久的练习生宿舍，起于一张床板之隔的那张熟悉的上下铺。

【你好，不知道我是谁吧。】  
恶作剧的金珉奎偷偷摸摸地挤在台灯下，一字一划地写着手下那张卡片。  
【我真的讨厌信这种需要血的东西，像这样写完信之后真的感觉很开心，爱你。】  
是不是太肉麻了？金珉奎揉了揉鼻子，也没发觉自己写信时脸上一直挂着笑的。  
【圆佑啊，不管什么事都非常努力。也要多想念我，觉得累了的时候就来我这里，跟我谈心。花钱太多很担心吧？其实全都知道。圆佑啊，加油，明年下半年一定会成为有钱人的，多给我打电话，发kakao吧，我都会回复的。】  
会猜出这是我写的吗？金珉奎有些担忧起来，字迹是不是太明显了啊。他从头到尾仔细阅读检查了一遍这封信，又恍然大悟似的，赶紧添上最后一句话：

【还有，别生病好吗？】金珉奎写：【你要多做些身体管理啊。】

滴答，滴答。  
病房中只有输液器的声音，金珉奎惊恐起来，大声喊全圆佑的名字：圆佑！  
圆佑哥！

疼……  
全圆佑皱着脸说。床头柜上摆着的花居然快枯了，明明珉奎每天都有在给它浇水的。

#6  
合约到期后金珉奎选择了不续约，他早就找好东家，继续发展他的综艺和演艺事业。SEVENTEEN要解散了，临近解散的一段时间成员们居然变得比之前拘谨许多，他们也算是从小就一起长大，甚至都没有很长时间的与彼此分开过。算不得多么情谊深厚，但几年过去已成习惯，不是说戒就能戒掉的。解散前夕他们共同去海岛上度假——就是他们第一次拍摄团综时到达的那个小岛。崔胜澈在海边租了一间民宿，这次没有摄像机，也不用再吃不饱穿不暖地受苦受难，他们完全是来玩的，金珉奎还听到李灿开玩笑问全圆佑秋裤带够了没。  
呀！全圆佑打了他一下。

因为叫外卖太麻烦，所以金珉奎又变成厨夫了，连带着李硕珉一起。但李硕珉经常被夫胜宽叫走，搞得厨房里只有金珉奎一个人在干活儿。他记得上午崔胜澈说要带着韩率去钓鱼，韩率说只想吃不想钓，尹净汉躺在沙发上说别叫我我要睡觉，然后躺在床上继续看电视，整个客厅里只有自己在修坏掉的暖水管道。太不公平了！金珉奎气得要摔菜刀，看着桶子里的几尾鱼就烦，最后还是好好处理后做成美味一餐。成员们大快朵颐，徐明浩说珉奎没了你可怎么办啊你跟我回中国吧，你做中国菜应该会更好吃。  
不行。文俊辉说：跟我回深圳！  
大韩民国万岁！金珉奎说：你俩也就这时候夸我两句。

晚饭结束后他们通过石头剪刀布的方式决定谁刷碗，居然是全圆佑输了。全圆佑还想抵赖，被崔胜澈厉声喝止，他只得老老实实去刷碗，还叫权顺荣跟他一起，权顺荣才不去，跑之前还对他吐舌头。  
全圆佑冷着脸走了，把金珉奎看得哈哈笑。他终于有了休息的空档，拎着手机就要上楼。权顺荣忽然叫住他，问他要不要一起出门走走。金珉奎看了一下队伍，有胜宽和知秀哥，还有硕珉。他歪了歪头，道：好啊。然后去冰箱中拿了一罐啤酒，权顺荣穿好衣服，抱着胳膊在旁边说：帮我也拿一罐。

岛太小了，没什么好逛的。他们昨天白天去看了看录制时一起住过的房子，结果发现拆了，好像是要建度假村。最后一晚也只是绕着江边走走，金珉奎本以为自己会思绪万千，结果好像也没什么特殊感觉。手里的啤酒很凉，冰得他浑身发颤，最后也只是拿在手里，打算回去之后再喝。  
权顺荣倒是很快就喝完了。

珉奎有什么想法吗？他忽然说：接下来。  
之前不是都说过了嘛。金珉奎道：走一步看一步。  
以后多见面吧。权顺荣似乎也不知道该说什么，就拍拍他的肩膀：多联系啊。金珉奎说哥要先想的起来我才行啊，怎么现在了开始说客套话。说罢二人笑到一起，金珉奎捻了捻手指尖，问：圆佑哥呢？  
啊？  
圆佑哥呢？  
浪潮声太大，权顺荣在黑暗里笑出声：你怎么不自己去问他？  
我只是听到，隐约听到。金珉奎不知不觉又喝了一口手里的啤酒：他要去拍戏。权顺荣点点头，又听金珉奎问：没了吗？  
呀，你小子这么好奇的话自己去问。权顺荣低头划拉手机：问我算怎么一回事啊，你怎么跟他一个样子，正好他洗完碗问我在哪，我让他来找我们吧。  
跟他一个样子？金珉奎很敏锐地捕捉到这句话，他皱皱眉头重复一遍：什么意思？权顺荣一愣，意识到自己说错了话，摇摇头道：没什么。  
金珉奎沉默下来。

我说——权顺荣又张开嘴：你也要跟他常联系。  
什么？金珉奎仿佛听到笑话：我吗？  
嗯。权顺荣点点头：我都知道。  
他这一句话信息量好大，好似正站在小说中所谓的上帝视角。金珉奎知道他跟全圆佑关系好，却不知道他们是否是他猜想的那样无话不谈的程度。但他知道，是知道什么，知道自己曾跟全圆佑保持混乱关系的那段时间，知道全圆佑态度忽然降温的内幕，知道他们之间的关系该用个什么字眼去概括诠释。当事人都这些不清不楚，他权顺荣这个局外人怎么可能会明了。  
哥。金珉奎说：我常联系圆佑哥的话，圆佑哥会开心吗？  
权顺荣没再说话了，他看着远方黑色的海，好像也清楚金珉奎应该知道答案。金珉奎忽然很想抽烟，他颤抖着手去衣兜里摸，却没摸到。本来解散后终于能在某个隐形透明的束缚中解脱，但他觉得自己还会因为此事懊悔一辈子。如果当时二人都说清楚，摒弃误会完完整整地将心绪表达，可能也不会像现在这样。不，现在也很好，没人能提前预知未来走向，却总是为自己曾经选择而后悔。这就是命中注定，可能。  
金珉奎又认命了，他连烟都没带。

有脚步声传来。金珉奎回头，是把自己裹得乱七八糟的全圆佑。后者似乎没想到金珉奎正跟权顺荣站在一块儿，有些踌躇地不知该不该再上前几步。金珉奎又开始烦了，他摆摆手，正想说：那我去找胜……全圆佑却跟上来了，并且友好跟金珉奎打了招呼：珉奎。  
“……”金珉奎只得点点头：哥。

但他们之间也没什么话说，只是很寻常的并肩散步。途经便利店的时候几个人进去买东西，金珉奎出来的时候看到全圆佑躲在车棚下面跟一只小猫玩。猫似乎只有一个月大，正用白色的，毛茸茸的小爪子踩全圆佑的鞋子——可能是全圆佑正在用什么东西逗它，金珉奎看不清，却觉得全圆佑像小猫一样也变得毛茸茸的。  
很可爱吧。金珉奎想，猫也是，圆佑哥也是。圆佑哥很喜欢猫呢，但这么喜欢猫的圆佑哥自己似乎没什么机会经常看到了。金珉奎这才后知后觉的呼吸一滞，他提前感知到离别伤感，对眼下场景就涌现出一种怪异的不舍感觉。回过神之后金珉奎发现自己已经走到全圆佑身边了，全圆佑保持蹲着的姿势，疑惑地回头看他：  
珉奎？  
哥。金珉奎说。  
全圆佑回过头，摸着小猫的头：是小猫。  
那个，金珉奎说：我能抱抱你吗？

雨棚外似乎飘起雨丝，金珉奎的眼睛也跟着变得潮湿起来。全圆佑背对着他站立起来，三秒之后才重新转过身，对上金珉奎的眼睛：  
什么？  
我……

金珉奎却犹豫了。他还是，他还是怕全圆佑会拒绝自己。但他明明感觉全圆佑会答应，为什么却没有勇气再说一遍呢。全圆佑看着他，本来刚刚是有保持微笑的，现在也渐渐敛了神色，然后道：那我……

珉奎哥！圆佑哥！  
是夫胜宽，他刚刚从便利店中出来：你们在那干什么呢，喔…那是猫吗？是猫吗？！  
下雨了。全圆佑说，他对夫胜宽点点头，音量抬高了点：是猫！  
小猫被全圆佑的音量吓了一跳，逃走了，全圆佑盯着猫钻入的草丛，又看向金珉奎，很遗憾似的。

最后一次了。全圆佑叹气：为什么还是逃掉了。

他摇摇头。

C7  
全圆佑的身体状况每况愈下。金珉奎以前隐隐有预感，但没想到病情竟会发展至如此。他这才知道在自己出去旅行的那段时间，全圆佑已经切除了三分之二的胃，怪不得他不再打游戏，人也变得更清瘦没有精神，头发掉了大把。听说他怕掉头发和副作用，一直不去做化疗，但是即使不做化疗，头发还是掉的很快。自己碰上圆佑家人来医院的次数越来越多，却没有任何一个人告诉过他实情。  
金珉奎给权顺荣打电话，但接通后却不知道该说些什么。良久，他听到听筒后面隐隐的啜泣声。金珉奎心脏猛然一跳，张开嘴说话却发现自己嗓子也哑掉了：你哭了？  
权顺荣没有说话，他哭了好一会儿，又告诉金珉奎自己下午会去医院看看圆佑。

全圆佑身上插了很多管子。他现在瘦得有些可怕了，面颊两侧都凹下去，一点也不好看。金珉奎刚刚和全圆佑的母亲交替位置，看到医生撩起全圆佑的衣服，肚子上用纱布覆盖着的地方似乎都是血淋淋的。他的肋骨也很明显，露出的肚皮一点肉都没有，整个人都显得很嶙峋。全圆佑已经不能吃饭了，切除部分胃部似乎也没能让他的病情有所好转，只能日复一日地躺在床上，像死了一样的睡着。他不爱喊疼，也不爱哭，难受的时候就睁着眼睛狠狠地盯着天花板，金珉奎每每看到都会痛，他觉得自己跟圆佑一样痛苦。

权顺荣告诉他，圆佑可能不行了。其实这话不用权顺荣说，圆佑的妈妈已经给珉奎打过预防针。她对这个整日前来照顾自己儿子的前队友格外感激，还说等他爸爸来到首尔后，要请珉奎吃饭。全圆佑的妈妈变得好苍老，鬓角处都是白发。金珉奎曾觉得圆佑是被家庭爱护着长大的小孩，不然怎么总是迟钝笨拙慢吞吞，所以他的妈妈才总是显得很难过，弟弟也是，已经到达首尔的圆佑的父亲也是。

他们知道吗？金珉奎说的是队友。  
知勋知道。权顺荣说：其他人还不知道，他们以为圆佑只是小病。说罢又抱住头，闷闷地说：圆佑说不想让自己显得太娇气。  
金珉奎苦笑：都这时候了。

陆续有人来医院看全圆佑，有他的朋友，亲人，同学，同事，曾经的社长，想混进来的粉丝，还有那几个刚刚得知消息的队友。崔胜澈坐在全圆佑病床前掉眼泪，他抓着全圆佑青白的一只手，然后安慰他：会好起来。  
嗯。全圆佑在病床上点头：下次去网吧……你拿钱。

金珉奎的精神也变得很差。他现在不需要做饭了，因为全圆佑现在只能靠输营养液维持生命，他整宿整宿地在这儿守夜，回到家休息时也睡不着觉。他经常梦到练习生时期的自己和圆佑哥，用身体做混账事的时候，他也感觉自己是在喜欢着对方，爱着对方的。但时隔多年后自己才很迟钝地察觉，迟钝地懊悔起来。他每天带很多小说去医院，给他念书，一本接着一本地念，他知道全圆佑喜欢悬疑小说，但他自己偶尔还会被一些描写吓得胆战心惊。全圆佑就笑，但也发不出声音。有时就昏睡过去了，金珉奎隔了很久才发现他现在没有在听。  
正讲到精彩部分。金珉奎嘟囔：下次还要重新把这一段讲一遍。但他很庆幸还有“下次“，他现在最怕的事情就是没有”下次“了。

“想要一只小猫。”全圆佑说。  
我去哪给你弄猫啊！权顺荣没想到自己隔了两天来看望全圆佑时听到的第一句话居然是这个：你现在哪里能玩猫啊？  
全圆佑就笑，笑完就咳嗽。金珉奎心疼，赶紧劝权顺荣去给全圆佑找猫。权顺荣屁股还没坐热，又骂骂咧咧地走了，没过一会儿他真的不知从哪儿弄来了一直猫，还说我是看在你是病人的面子上，好了之后赶紧请我吃饭。  
全圆佑眼睛一下子变亮了。化疗之后他的头发已经没了，只能戴着帽子，试图坐起身来，想摸一下似的。但是权顺荣不让他摸，怕出事，抱着猫站在床边，喝令全圆佑跟猫保持距离。全圆佑也的确坐不起来，他只能看着权顺荣怀里的小猫，眼巴巴的。  
金珉奎看不过去：给他摸一下怎么了啊。权顺荣抱着猫刷一下子躲开：医生不让摸的！我能带进来都谢天谢地了！猫本来就很不悦，刚刚就想从权顺荣的怀里跳出去，现在被权顺荣猛地一甩，差点咬住他的胳膊。  
你在哪里弄到的啊。金珉奎问。  
楼下随便抓的。  
我才不信。金珉奎撇嘴：你糊弄谁呢。  
权顺荣对着病床上的全圆佑扬扬下巴。全圆佑眯着眼睛看他怀里的猫，然后委屈巴巴地开口：想摸一摸。  
不可能。权顺荣说：等你好了之后给你摸个够。  
我替你摸！金珉奎先急哄哄地上手了，被权顺荣踹了一脚：有你什么事。全圆佑却笑了，这么多天以来他好像第一次这么开心。金珉奎看他笑了，就如同被默许似的伸出手，他摸摸小猫柔软的头和后背，又捏了捏它尖尖的耳朵。  
猫居然安静下来了，很乖地卧在权顺荣的怀里一动不动。  
奇了怪了。权顺荣说：猫很听你的话啊。  
金珉奎志得意满：小动物都很喜欢我呢。他看看全圆佑，全圆佑也很喜欢似的。下午的太阳很足，全圆佑整个人都在发白，虽然没有以前帅了，但神情还是很明朗。他又看看权顺荣手里的小猫，心脏轰地软了下去。

就给圆佑哥摸一次不行吗？金珉奎恳求道。  
权顺荣愣了愣，表情变得有些难看。但他很快就又缓过来，把猫凑到全圆佑的手边：  
只准摸一下哦。

全圆佑插满了管子的手动了动，然后费劲地抬起一根食指，轻轻用指尖点了点猫咪的鼻尖。

金珉奎回家休息几个小时后，来医院接替圆佑爸爸的守夜。全圆佑没睡，在床上睁着眼睛。金珉奎坐在床边，问：难受吗？  
全圆佑轻轻晃晃头，又说：不。  
金珉奎帮他拉了拉被角，然后说：睡吧。  
珉奎。全圆佑声音本来就低，现在更低更小了，不仔细听根本听不清：辛苦了。  
怎么这么说。金珉奎笑道：以前粉丝问你我跟你是什么关系，你不还说我是你的仆人，现在又不好意思了？

全圆佑又问：你不困吗？  
我在家睡得很饱。  
那我们说说话。全圆佑声音很虚弱，金珉奎说：哥还是休息吧。  
睡不着。全圆佑说：要不你讲故事给我听。  
金珉奎就真的听话去拿书，又被全圆佑拒绝：不想听。  
那哥想干什么？金珉奎也不恼，又坐回来，全圆佑说：想吃蔬菜小饼干。  
金珉奎知道这哥又在说笑了：还没戒掉吗？全圆佑说：戒不掉。

气氛沉默三秒钟，全圆佑又说：曾经会因为我的态度很辛苦吗？  
嗯？  
曾经。全圆佑道：……出道，那段时间。  
金珉奎一怔，即刻反应过来。他不知道该回答什么好，全圆佑声音传过来：对不起。  
金珉奎笑道：哥不用跟我说对不起。  
那我就说别的。全圆佑道：我那时很喜欢你，珉奎。  
轰的一声，金珉奎没想到全圆佑会说这样的话。他捏紧拳头，椅子都往后挪了半步。全圆佑继续说：我那时很喜欢你，我以为你也……这样……但好像是我误会了，所以我很……  
很久没说这么长一段话，他有些吃力了：……我很生气。但后来我也想过，想过，怎么去让我们两个的关系回到以前那样，但好像都……都失败了……没办法了，我是有些后……后悔……

他停顿了一下：

现在你能来……在这里，我很开心，但我……我不知道，我害怕，我怕又像以前一样……他乱七八糟地组织着语言，金珉奎怕他激动，上前紧紧地抓住他的手：哥，哥。  
床上的人和缓笑了一下：没……没关系了。

金珉奎想说些什么，大脑却混乱导致他什么都说不出来。他又听得全圆佑继续用断续话语絮叨了一会儿，类似于希望珉奎健康，这样的话。他一直不停地念着珉奎辛苦了，对于金珉奎来讲他真的太难流露出这种真情状态，不再抖无用的机灵不再刻意搞笑说着没头没尾地话，而是有些着急地，严肃地做出表达。金珉奎心中的不安愈发扩大，他眼眶已经蓄满眼泪，只能一边摇头一边重复“我不辛苦”。

我以前……  
他说。

我没告诉过你…我，我以前会偷偷看粉丝写的……我们的……全圆佑张张嘴：……小说。里面的你真的很好笑，爱我爱的发狂，而我……我不是，我永远冷冷淡淡的，好冰冷好疏离，对你漠不关心。

实际上呢。全圆佑温柔道：是我爱你更多，珉奎。

金珉奎愣住。  
他的眼泪几乎是在同一时间掉下来，砸到全圆佑干枯的手背上。

不是的哥……  
他没有缓神，却已经开口否认。他的心脏太疼，记忆和现实一并击打着他，他难过得快喘不上气来。金珉奎抓着圆佑的手，一边哭一边叫喊：不是的哥！不是的哥！全圆佑的脸皱在一起，好疼的样子，张开嘴说的却是：不要哭了，珉奎。

哥！  
圆佑哥！

金珉奎哭着起身按铃，又跑到外面去叫医生。医生们慌乱冲入，全圆佑闭上眼睛，眼角似乎也终于挂了一滴眼泪。接着他就被医生运至急救室，金珉奎跟过去，嘴里胡乱的叫着哥哥，他哭得意识不清，模模糊糊听到圆佑说的最后一句话：

“我想我妈。”他说：“想妈妈。”

金珉奎哭得更大声了，他有些失聪了。圆佑进入急救室后，他一个人在门外冰冷的长椅上坐了很久。

尾声

金珉奎终于有了工作，在全圆佑去世一周后。上次照片内的女孩因为其他事件翻车，大众终于对金珉奎报以同情眼光。工作则是全圆佑拜托经纪人找的人脉，金珉奎请全圆佑经纪人吃饭的时候，后者提起圆佑还是面色凝重。

他说珉奎过得很辛苦。他咽下一杯酒：所以让我务必帮帮忙。

深冬快要过去，三月重新到来的时候，金珉奎在楼下捡到一只不足满月的小猫。猫是黄色的，只有他的一个手掌大。金珉奎看了看蛋蛋，发现是只公猫，就给他起名叫圆圆。  
圆圆。他用手指点着小猫的鼻子，小猫连连后退，却身子一歪倒在沙发上。金珉奎很坏心地继续戳弄，猫急了，咬了他一口。他却出神，想起在雨棚下跟猫玩耍的圆佑哥，湿答答的砖石地，凉凉的风，呼啸而过的浪潮声。他觉得圆佑哥像是风景一样永远留在那个小岛上，与那只猫一起。

自己再去的时候，可能就有勇气重复一遍那句话。二人温暖拥抱，路过的胜宽看了都要感动得哭，然后金珉奎会说：怎么会不喜欢哥呢，我永远都最爱哥，圆佑，我很爱你。

这一切估计只能在梦里实现，所以金珉奎也不再纠结那无意义的Happy Ending。但手指点着猫咪的鼻子，金珉奎觉得自己像是正在触碰圆佑哥的指尖，圆佑也会把手指勾过来，跟珉奎的缠绕在一起。  
可惜没有机会再做了。

“不要长大好不好。”

金珉奎对猫咪说。风把窗帘吹起，对面不会再出现那张上下铺的旧床。

他蠕动嘴唇，缓缓加上主语：

“我们。”

金珉奎的眼泪还是一滴一滴地掉下来。 

Fin


End file.
